


Pining on Ice

by Splashy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gay, Ice Skating, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, let's pretend connor used to go ice skating a lot k thanks, lots of pining here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: Connor decided to take Evan ice skating





	Pining on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> so...I went ice skating today (...yesterday? it's like 2:15am) for the first time and got inspired to write this so here take it it's gay
> 
> was worked on multiple times in the day, including from 11pm to 2am oops. surprisingly not written on my phone, though! wooo. I love writing on the computer.
> 
> also uuhhhhh i'll update my fanfics one day

Evan was nervous.

 

No, he was more than nervous. He was scared? Worried? Anxious? Terrified?

 

Terrified. He was terrified. And anxious, of course. When was he not? He’d been making progress, sure. It didn’t feel like it, but he’d noticed a distinct lack of stuttering lately. He still stuttered, a lot, but he’d made progress. Connor was making sure of that. The two had helped each other a lot, and they’d both made progress.

 

And that was why he now found himself in line for the ice skating rink, Connor beside him. He had been surprised when Connor suggested they go to the rink, and in the heat of the moment, he’d agreed. Now that they were there, however, he was really starting to regret it. But he was already here. He couldn’t back down now!

 

They shuffled forward in line. It was going fairly quickly, which only caused his heart to race further. People around him were laughing in line, talking with their large group of friends, and Evan wished he’d invited Jared along. Or Zoe. Or, heck, even Alana! But Connor insisted they go alone, just the two of them. “To get used to the rink without the distraction of friends” Connor had said. And he just went along with it. But really, Connor wanted to just be with Evan alone. Of course, he wouldn’t tell him that. Besides, they wouldn’t really be alone anyway, not with the amount of people here.

 

He peeked a glance toward Connor as they moved further up in line. Only a few more people and they would be next. Connor was staring at the line ahead of them, but he seemed to sense that he was being watched, as his gaze slid toward Evan. He tried to give a reassuring smile, and while it looked more like a grimace, he appreciated the effort. Evan gave a small smile back and turned back to the line.

 

They were next.

 

He let Connor do all of the talking, only muttering out his shoe size to Connor when he asked, and soon they had the rental skates. They walked over to a bench and began to put them on. Evan’s hands were shaking, so Connor helped him tie them. When they were finished, Connor looked up at him.

 

“You ready?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper. Evan could only nod. Connor got up and held out his hand for Evan to take. He did, and with wobbly legs, walked to the entrance to the actual rink. People of all ages were skating, some clinging to the railing, others gliding gracefully near the middle. He gulped nervously. He could do this. There were a few around their age that were clearly skating for the first time.

 

Connor had let go of his hand, and he now walked onto the skating rink. He turned toward Evan, and held out his hand once more. Evan hesitated. Could he really do this? He looked at Connor. He had seemed so excited to take Evan, saying he hadn’t gone ice skating or anything like this in years. He’d been looking for an excuse to go. He could have gone alone, but he wanted to go with _someone._

 

But Evan didn’t want to fall. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself, and while a rational part of his brain said he wouldn’t, that everyone had to start _somewhere,_ he couldn’t help it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and looking at Connor again. Connor looked...he didn’t know how to describe it, but it tugged at his heart. He could do this.

 

He took Connor’s hand, and the taller boy helped him onto the ice. Connor was about to let go, but Evan nearly clung to him. Connor stiffened, but made no move to detach himself from the boy. The two scooted around for a bit until Evan relaxed slightly, no longer clinging to Connor. They also weren’t holding hands anymore, and Evan held onto the railing while Connor skated next to him, going slow for the boy.

 

“G-go on ahead. You don’t h-have to, uh, wait for me.” Evan didn’t want Connor to go, but he also didn’t want to feel like he was holding him down. 

 

“Mm, no. I’m good here. You’re not holding me down, Ev.” Evan gulped and just simply nodded. He had to believe him. The two scooted a little further before Evan took a deep breath and pushed off slowly from the railing. He took a few steps before his foot caught on some ice and he flailed, starting to fall. A pair of arms caught him before he could, though, and he looked up to see a smiling Connor looking down at him. The two stayed like that for some time, Connor’s arms around Evan, pressing him almost against his chest, and Evan looking up at them. Time seemed to stand still, and he felt like he never wanted to leave.

 

They didn’t move until someone came barrelling into them. With a loudly exclaimed “FUCK” the two crashed to the ground, the third barely managing to avoid falling with them. They quickly skated away, leaving the two teens on the icey floor. Some nearby parents glared at Connor, but he ignored them, suddenly focused on the way Evan was basically lying on him. He could feel his face flushing as Evan stuttered out apology after apology, to both him and the parents, as he struggled to get up. Finally he managed to get off of Connor, and the two got up, Evan with a bit of a struggle.

 

The two began to skate a bit more, eventually making a full ring around the rink. Evan seemed proud of himself, and it brought a smile to Connor’s face. Slowly, the two began to make progress, with Connor coaxing Evan to come further, away from the railing, and Evan slowly doing just that. He took a step, and tried pushing off a little. Miraculously, he didn’t fall. Not yet, anyway. He was only waiting for it to happen.

 

And thinking about falling made his hands get sweaty and next thing he knew he was stumbling and he doesn’t have anything to hold onto where’s the railing where’s Connor he’s gonna fall-

 

“Hey,” a soft voice whispered in his ear, and he found himself in the arms of Connor. He held onto the taller boy, trying to calm his racing heart. Being enveloped by Connor’s skinny arms helped, and he let out a shaky breath. “We don’t have to do this, you know. We could go to your house and watch a movie or something.” 

 

“N-no, I want to do this. I s-said I’ll do it, so I will.” Evan murmured, determination evident in his face. The sight caused Connor’s heart to do a little flip, but he ignored it. Now was not the time for that.

 

“Alright. Come on, let’s try this again.” He let go of Evan slowly, allowing the guy to get used to it. Evan began to skate slowly, pushing off with his feet the way he’d seen others and Connor do, and trying to not cling to the rails completely. He watched as kids glided past them, and quickly shook his head and focused on his feet. Connor skated in small circles beside him, watching him carefully in case he fell. For the most part, it went okay - Evan was starting to get the hang of it, and Connor felt...proud. At least, he thought it was pride. He hadn’t really done anything besides bring the boy here and helped him whenever he almost fell, but he felt like he had a bigger part in all this.

 

“Connor! I-i’m doing it! I’m s-skating!” The words caused him to look up, and before he was even aware of it, a grin was stretching across his face. Evan was skating. His strokes weren’t smooth, and he stumbled a little, but he was doing it. Connor skated ahead so he was in front, and turned so he was facing Evan and skating backwards. Evan was smiling so wide, and he seemed _so proud_ of himself. Connor was grinning back, and without thinking, he held both hands out in front of him for Evan to take. Evan skated a little further up and took them, and Connor pulled him slightly closer. 

 

The two stayed like that for some time, Connor doing his best to not bump into anyone while also not giving a fuck, and Evan doing his best to not cause the two to topple over. They stayed like that for a considerable amount of time, and Connor just knew he’d bump into someone. And that’s exactly what he did. He let out a semi quiet “shit” and stumbled, trying his best not to fall. 

 

Evan knew what had happened immediately, and in a rush of panic, brought Connor close to him in an attempt to prevent him from falling. Miraculously, the act didn’t make them both fall over, and now Evan had his arms wrapped around Connor. The action caused both of them to blush. They stayed like that, unconsciously going in circles as they held each other, while others skated around them. Eventually they stilled to a stop, arms still wrapped around each other as they got caught up in the moment. Evan looked up at Connor, and found his gaze landing on the taller boy’s lips. His breath caught in his throat, and time seemed to stand still.

 

Connor seemed to be at war with himself. He wanted - no, _needed_ \- to kiss Evan, and the longing was starting to really hurt.

 

Oh, fuck it.

 

He leaned down and captured Evan’s lips in his. His first thought was that his lips were _soft._ He didn’t know why he would suspect anything different, but it got him a little off guard. He was about to pull away when Evan clutched him tighter and started to kiss him back, and Connor felt like he could die right then and there, holding Evan while kissing him.

 

The two ignored the people skating around them, some stopping to stare, or staring while they glided past. One little kid was full on staring, a look of curiosity on his face. A group of teenagers came up, and snickered amongst themselves. One purposefully shoved the two, causing them to fall in a flurry of arms and legs. They landed, Evan lying down a little on Connor. The two looked at each other before Connor burst out laughing, and Evan chuckled a little. They picked themselves up and began to skate some more, holding hands and skating beside each other. Evan still stumbled a lot, but he was gaining progress, and quickly. Soon, they were gliding near the middle, smiling and enjoying themselves a lot.

 

Evan found he no longer regretted going to the ice skating rink with Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: I had a "gay meter" while writing this when it got to 100% I made them kiss it's gr8


End file.
